Fighting Dusk
by XjemoX
Summary: Set 70 years after Breaking Dawn,Poor old Milly fletcher is forced to move to crappy old Forks to live in the house her granma Angela And Grandad Ben left her mother.Her life seems over untill she sees the 5 most gorgeous people she has ever seen...
1. Chapter 1

_**70 Years after 'Breaking dawn' and the Cullens are finally back in Forks,Renesmee and Jacob are married and have two children,JJ (16 years old,a lot like jacob) and Laura (12 years old,more vampire then JJ).**_

_**Millys pov:**_

_**I will miss London,my couldn't my mum just sell Grans and Granpas house,I mean it's a crappy old house in the the middle of a crappy little ,it makes me bored just thinking about it.I'm a City girl,through and through.**_

_**I couldn't believe it when my mum told me we were moving to *sigh* Ben and Granma Angela had both died in a hoverbike accident,Granpas idea i expect,i'd miss left there house to my mum and as a newly divorsed and slightly insain women,she decided we both move to Forks ,Washington to die of boredom.**_

_**I'm now in a hovercar going through little old forks,grrrr.I bet it hasn't changed in 70 years.'Are you getting exited about your new life, Mills?'Mum .'Sure Mum i can't wait.' I lied .'Good were nearly there now.' Great! **_

_**We pulled up to our new house,i felt a tear fall down my was small,too small for my liking and paint was falling of the grass was over grown and the gate was paid the cab and the perverted looking man helped with our the last of our bags,our life.**_

_**Mum had already decorated the interior when she moved up a month before,she'd come to London,Sweet London,to pick me up and get the rest of her was light in a dingy way with old fashioned furniture.'How do you like your new home then mills?'mum asked pleased with her work.'Mum it's great,i'm going to put my stuff away.' 'ok love,i'll make us some tea.' She strolled towards the kitchen.**_

_**My room was depressing my mum had painted it black because she thought it was my favourite colour,im not a goth I just wear dark cloths,I've never been one for bright,happy had a big widow facing the front garden,I suppose I shouold call it 'yard' now I geuss.I dumped my stuff in a wardrobe,still in the suitcase and went to my bathroom.I showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and looked in the mirror,My dark brown hair was pulled into a scruffy ponytail and I had big dark bags under my light blue eyes.I was a mess and i needed sleep.I brushed my hair and teeth and went down stairs.**_

_**Mum was on the sofa with a mug in one hand and a phone in the other, I sat beside her and listened in.'Yes this is miss Cheney,we spoke on the phone about my daughter,Milly Fletcher.....Yes tomorrow.......Great I was just making sure i knew the time.......9 O'clock.........Yes thank you,good bye. She hung up the phone.'Mum what was that about?' 'That was about your new school,Forks start tomorrow at 9,Do you want me to take you?' She grinned 'Thanks for telling me' I moaned 'I think you have to I have no car and no clue where it is,thanks' 'OK sweety remember to put your alarm on then' I groaned and marched to bed,as soon as my head hit the pillow i was alsleep. **_

_**The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm and got ready for my first day of hell,I mean school.I decided to wear a skirt my mum brought me but I never wore, it's short and pleted and a t-shirt and hoodie,I pulled on my converse and stubbled down stairs in my sleep deprived state,mum had made me pancakes,which was kissed me on the forehead and said 'Good morning mills,ready for school.' Sure I mumbled.**_

_**When we pulled up at Forks High school I was kindda suprised,it was a brand new white state-of-the-art mum told me that there wasnt many students enrolled here and she wasn't kidding.I was quite glad actually im not one for social activity.I cimbed out and said goodbye to mum,she told me i had to walk back as she was going for a job .**_

_**After a while pacing around I found the reception,I walked through the glass door and on the row of blue chairs were five of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen at the far end of the row was a bronze haired boy with pale skin and amber to him was what looked like his identical sister,she had long bronze curls ,brown eyes,and was also very pale,but not quite as pale as the the Middle a pixie with short black hair and the same pale to the pixie was a gorgeous brunette with the same eyes and the end of the row was the most beutifull boy I had ever met he was tan with melting brown eyes and the cutest smile that made me think I had died and gone to heaven I smiled at him trying to be flirty but he didn't even look at would he I mean I dont even of the corner of my eye I saw the bronze hair boy was grinning at me like the cheshire cat,it sent a shiver down my was differnt about these people and I intend to find out what.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards pov:

It has been a while since i've been to Forks,70 years a lot has happened since then Renesmee grew up and married Jacob, much to my disaproval,and had too beutifull vampire/werewolf/human children, although to be honest I think JJ is more werewolf then aything and little Laura has a lot of vampire in her,she mostly drinks blood.

We have moved a lot in the past 70 years,but Bella missed Forks so we decided to come back after we heard the last of the people who remembered us,Angela and Ben died.

So now were sitting in Forks Highschool's new reception,Me,Renesmee,Alice,Bella and young JJ have decided to come back to school.

Seem's little JJ has got himself a little admirer,she thinks were the most beutifull poeple she has ever seen,she can tell theres somthing differnt about us,she's a wise one.I'm gonna keep an eye on this one.

JJ pov:

'JJ that young girl over there is smiling at,She thinks your gorgeous' Edward smirked,

'Shut up granpa,let her think what she wants,I've had enough of girls thanks' Stupid Leah how dare she tell me I'm to young for her,evil bitch,she led me all flirty smiles and winks and then when i ask her on a date it's all 'Its not you it me.'Im not falling for that again!

'Oh JJ get over it,She is to old for you and besides this one's a looker and she IS intreasted in you.' Granpa explained.

I looked up to see a Gorgeous girl with light blue eyes i could drown in wavey dark brown hair, full lips and a slender but curvy heart suddely began to throbe wildly,I felt an overwelming urge of love or this girl,the centre of my is my is my life.

Alice gasped Granpa stared at me, then my love ,then me again then he spoke 'Oh for crying out loud',

'What dad whats going on?Alice?'Mum asked.

'JJ and that girl over there are gonna fall in love,well the girl is JJ already imprinted' Alice giggle.

'What you're kidding not yet,JJ are you sure it's not a crush?' my mother asked with disbelive.

'Mom i'm sure that with all my being I would die for this girl,all my heart is hers,I feel like a million steel cables are drawing me to her,she is the centre of the universe,I'm very,very,very sure'I explained.

'Shit!'mum swore for the first time ever!!! 'I better call your dad.' mum said and left the reception.

I couldn't wait anymore I had to speak to my love,I got up,feeling my familys eyes on the back of my head and approached her,she was waiting for the receptionist,so I grabbed my I approached she turn and her cheeks turned bright red and she smiled,my heart began to beat even faster.

'Hi,Im JJ' I grinned.

'errrr I'm Milly,I'm new,I'm Milly.'She stubbled and I chuckled.

'Hi,Milly,i'm new too,so theres somthing we have in common.'I smiled 'I geuss your English,judging by your accent,have you been in america for long?'

She seemed to compose herself then replied 'I got here yesterday,and you?'

'I've been here a few weeks,maybe i could show you around,lil old forks this weekend?'

'SURE!' She yelped

She gave me her Adress and and I told her I'd pick her up at 11am this saturday.I couldn't contain my rest of my first day at Forks Highschool was a blur,I only saw Milly at lunch,we sat together with my family because she didn't know anybody and ofcourse i forks isn't bad after all.


End file.
